


давай?

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, написано: 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Людей нельзя изменить. Но в конечном итоге все ведь упирается лишь в его собственное решение: готов Хань мириться с заебами Минсока, которые больше его собственных на какую-то совершенно невозможную для осознания величину — или нет.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	давай?

В дорогом прокуренном баре шумом голосов бьет по раздробленному этим вечером сознанию слишком сильно — именно поэтому Хань туда сбегает. И от друзей, оставшихся в еще более душном клубе, и от всех вообще; лопатками жмется к холодной стене, отделяющей зал от служебных помещений, и обессиленно жмурится. За закрытыми веками цветные пятна кружатся в отчаянном безумии — они же где-то под ребрами роем напуганных пчел жалятся. Это не то чтобы больно — это глухо и невыносимо: здесь, за стенкой, отлично слышен голос того, кто по ту сторону сидит за барной стойкой. Лу Ханю не надо видеть, чтобы знать, как кривятся чужие губы в многочисленных усмешках, и как при этом в раскосых и пьяных глазах блестят тусклые светильники; ему не надо видеть, чтобы знать, как короткие пальцы по гладкой поверхности отстукивают ритм играющей песни — и как пальцы другой неправильно маленькой для взрослого мужчины ладони, обхватывающей слишком тяжелый бокал, проделывают то же самое. Ему вообще нет никакой необходимости смотреть, потому что перед глазами образ Минсока во всех его проявлениях разом стоит с того момента, как Хань зашел в этот бар.   
И это, черт возьми, слишком сложно и слишком сильно.   
Он изменился; вечно растрепанные и блестящие обжигающим солнечным светом рыжие волосы сменились аккуратной стрижкой цвета холодного кофе с молоком, а растянутые майки-толстовки да рваные на коленках джинсы — строгим костюмом. Расслабленную атмосферу пятничного вечера выдает лишь ослабленный узел галстука да расстегнутые верхние пуговицы белоснежной рубашки. Да, Лу Ханю нет никакой необходимости смотреть, но он просто не мог весь вечер не. Потому что под новой для него оберткой все тот же Минсок с хитрыми глазами и привычкой покусывать губы от волнения.   
Только вот на соседнем с ним стуле какой-то парень с мягким, сладким почти голосом — сидит в своих солнцезащитных очках и, эй, чувак, тебе и ночью солнце светит? подойти спросить хочется; узнать, что он здесь вообще забыл и кто такой, раз его в этот бар пустили, а еще — нестерпимо — прогнать к черту. Только Лу Хань право на такое давно потерял.   
Минсок, кажется по голосу, тоже пьян больше положенного, и удержаться не получается. Хань из своего укрытия выходит, чтобы заказать себе еще один коктейль — конечно же, приваливаясь к стойке аккурат возле ощутимо вздрогнувшего Минсока. И осознание этого факта в голову бьет покрепче всего выпитого сегодня, а вдогонку — едва слышный в этой какофонии ароматов запах его одеколона; все того же.   
Нестерпимо хочется ляпнуть что-нибудь — хотя бы тупое и никому ненужное привет, ведь без него — чужие.   
А с ним нет разве? - осаживает еще не до конца пропитый голос разума; и Хань не может не согласиться, поэтому прячет глаза за светлой челкой, постукивая карточкой в такт мелодии вместо застывших при его появлении миновых пальцев.   
\- Все пьешь эту дрянь? - бьет наотмашь прямо под ребра; Минсок, кажется, пьян куда больше, чем думалось, раз его ничего от этого вопроса не остановило. Потому что в нем слишком много того, чего у «чужих» быть не может.  
\- Ты, я смотрю, тоже? - Ханю требуется пять секунд, чтобы поднять взгляд на повернувшегося к нему Мина, еще три — чтобы скользнуть вверх по лицу, отмечая блестящие влагой губы и разлившийся по скулам пьяный румянец. А дальше стрелки внутреннего секундомера слетают с осей, потому что глаза раскосые смотрят прямо — черные-черные из-за зрачков почти во всю радужку; и это слабое освещение, алкоголь или что покрепче? Или, может?..  
Ну, нет, точно не Лу Хань.   
\- Твой Мохито , - в своей непередаваемой манере растягивать гласные тянет Цзытао — мальчишка бармен, который в этом баре с самого его открытия, кажется; улыбается, зараза, по-кошачьи, да глазища щурит, подмечая все малейшие детали. Хань спокоен, потому что прекрасно знает, что все, что происходит в этом заведении — в нем и остается; просто бесит порядком — когда твою слабость вот так хищно взглядом препарируют, поэтому  
\- Спасибо, - выходит чуть более резким, чем стоило бы; Мин на это удивленно брови вскидывает, голову набок склоняя.  
\- Присядешь? - выдает почти неуверенно, так, что Лу Хань не понимает, зачем ему это, но  
\- Если твой друг не против, - соглашается и отходит, чтобы взять себе высокий стул. Именно поэтому не может поймать взгляд, которым Минсок скользит по плечам, скрытым свободной черной футболкой; которым проходится по ногам в узких черных джинсах и которым же выплескивает сожаление на повязанную вокруг пояса клетчатую рубашку. Потому что там, под ней — он помнит — очень годная задница. Зато все это замечает собеседник Минсока — но молчит, только улыбку в бокале прячет, да качает головой на немой вопрос Цзытао: не лезь сюда. Можно подумать, я собирался, - закатывает глаза мальчишка, уходя в другой конец стойки к клиентам.  
\- Друга зовут Исин, - улыбается парень в очках, когда Лу Хань возвращается, и чуть пихает локтем Минсока, который, кажется, порядком потерялся где-то среди растрепавшихся пшеничных прядей, спадающих на лицо китайцу, - и я не против.  
\- Лу Хань, - почти дружелюбно получается ответить на знакомство, потому что никто так и не соизволил объяснить, какой род дружбы этих двоих связывает. А должен был? - язвительно тянет внутренний голос. Ответ на вопрос колется в груди острым сожалением, поэтому Хань предпочитает спрятаться за бокалом.  
\- Новая прическа? - второй раз за вечер Минсок выбивает из легких воздух. Потому что да, новая, я моделью работаю и прически меняю чаще, чем ты рубашки в гардеробе, знаешь же, - выдохнуть хочется, и что же ты сука делаешь, так жадно рассматривая меня, - тоже. Но получается только ладонью упавшие на лицо пряди назад зачесать, чуть задерживаясь на мягкой колкости выбритого виска.  
\- Нравится? - и ударить в ответ - чуть запоздало, но — тоже выходит очень даже неплохо.  
\- Тебе идет, - пожимает Минсок плечами и коленом толкает начинающего едва заметно трястись от сдерживаемого смеха Исина.  
\- Ты... - как здесь оказался, зачем, когда, и почему мы встречаемся вот так — случайно, - тоже неплохо выглядишь.  
Исин давится своим пивом — а потом и вовсе заходится кашлем под осуждающим взглядом Минсока, поэтому предпочитает ретироваться в уборную.  
\- А я разве говорил, что ты хорошо выглядишь? - Мин теперь со спокойной совестью к Ханю всем корпусом поворачивается и блядски кривую усмешку давит, глазищами своими огромным кроша мир китайца в мелкий песочек.  
\- А разве неплохо — это уже хорошо? - а тот только сейчас, кажется, вспоминает, что он, вообще-то, популярный до абсурдного, молодой и привлекательный — и вообще! Бровь не менее блядски вскидывает, позволяя новым прядям на лицо упасть — и улыбается. Хань — он во всем мире один лишь умеет делать это так, чтобы у Минсока дрожью где-то над диафрагмой; чтобы и больно — и сладко где-то на основании языка.  
Мин сладость смывает горькой прохладой пары больших глотков пива и плечом ведет.  
\- Ну, уж куда мне-то до — как там тебя в журнальчиках называют? - мужчины-бога?  
А Хань мгновенно кончик языка прикусывает, потому что на провокацию слишком много ненужного и честного ответить хочется. Он неловкую паузу тоже в алкоголе топит — глаза прячет в наигранной заинтересованности содержимым бокала, поэтому не видит, как Минсок брови заламывает немым чтожетыблядьдуракнесешь.   
\- Полметра тебе до, - все-таки вырывается чуть более пьяным, чем казалось, откровением. - Всего полметра.  
Минсок откровенно давится, некрасиво закашливаясь, но спасает вернувшийся из уборной Исин:  
\- Не скучали?  
Без тебя-то, блять, конечно, - закатывает глаза Хань, делая сразу несколько больших глотков из своего бокала.  
\- Нет, что ты, - не менее ядовито тянет Минсок и тоже прикладывается к пиву, - с Ханем, знаешь, никогда скучать не приходилось.  
Сука, - прячет Хань на дне зрачков, - какая же ты сука. Но Минсок даже там читает — и отражает это косой ухмылкой и очередным глотком.   
Блять, - думает Исин, кидая взгляд sos-спаси-помоги Цзытао, но напарывается на мстительное равнодушие в ответ, поэтому приходится самому выкручиваться — и яда для Минсока как раз скопилось достаточно для  
\- Вы давно знакомы? - с невинной улыбкой.  
И ты сука, - в унисон думают и Минсок, и Хань, почти синхронно отпивая из своих бокалов, но это даже к лучшему, думается, ведь быстрее напьются — быстрее выяснят все.   
\- Давно, - первым решает ответить китаец, чуть склоняя голову на бок и словно бы пытаясь вспомнить; а у самого все даты-сроки на подкорке выбиты — только с плотью выдирать если, - уже лет шесть, да, Мин?  
\- Пять, вообще-то, - вырывается упреком, но больше — тупым проколом, на который Хань широко ухмыляется и бровью чуть дергает в своей непередаваемой манере приятно удивляться.  
\- Ты тогда учился тут, если не ошибаюсь, - тянет Исин. Ему бы Оскар за актерскую игру в жанре блядской импровизации или смачного пинка, Минсок не решил пока, но он только кивает, мол, да, учился — тогда. Зато Хань почти благодарно подхватывает тему — а ревнивый взгляд, адресованный столь осведомленному другу, никто, кажется, не замечает.  
\- По обмену, ага, - лыбится, - такую ерунду выдавал, когда пытался говорить на китайском.  
\- Ну, я не виноват, что этот ваш китайский такой сложный, - Минсок дергает плечом, - впрочем, какие носители — такой и язык.  
\- Можно подумать, корейский простой, - хмыкает Хань и отводит взгляд в сторону расставленных бутылок со спиртным. Не замечает, как Мин залпом свой бокал опустошает, и реагирует только на звук отодвигаемого стула.  
\- Я в туалет, - отвечает Минсок на немой вопрос, а у китайца первым порывом — с ним пойти, вторым — третьим, пятым, любым вообще — тоже, но он смотрит на поднятые в тщательно скрываемой улыбке уголки губ Исина и равнодушно возвращает свой взгляд к работающему Цзытао.   
\- Думаю, Мин сегодня перебрал, - неожиданно делится этот странный друг, доверительно придвигаясь ближе к Ханю и чуть спуская очки так, чтобы опасно сверкнуть хитрыми глазами. И это все вдруг отдается в голове непонятной догадкой, которую поймать не получается — как не получается правильно среагировать; вообще хоть как-нибудь среагировать.  
\- Ему, наверное, стоит там помочь, - тут же подсказывает Исин, чуть вскидывая бровь. И Хань почти ловит догадку, однако ее вышибает осознанием появившейся возможности пойти к Минсоку.  
\- Да, наверное, - тупо кивает он, игнорируя трубочки и допивая свой мохито в четыре больших глотка, - ты сиди, я схожу.  
И он слишком быстро уносится в сторону уборных, чтобы увидеть закатывающегося в искреннем смехе Исина, который от любопытного Цзытао лишь рукой отмахивается — мол, это видеть надо было, так не объяснить. 

Минсоку помощь и правда оказывается нужной — он у раковины стоит, согнувшись, мочит ладони в ледяной воде и жмурится слишком сильно, чтобы быть в порядке. А еще невыносимо беззащитно вздрагивает от едва ощутимого прикосновения к плечу.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Это ты, - невпопад замечает Мин хрипло, взглядом Ханя через зеркало прожигая, - нормально я.  
Словно доказать свои же слова пытаясь, он чужую руку с плеча скидывает, и разворачивается в попытке уйти — но его ведет. Ведет сильно — и Хань едва успевает поймать, поперек поясницы рукой обхватывая и к себе прижимая.   
\- Нормально, говоришь, - усмехается, только голос выдает половиной тона выше нормы.  
\- Абсолютно, - Минсок кивает и пытается отодвинуться, но выходит откровенно плохо, потому что взволнованных китаец держит крепко — не отодрать, - отпусти.  
\- Тебе сегодня хватит, не думаешь? - Хань хмурится, но все же осторожно отходит, смотря как Мин делает два неуверенных шага и с облегчением приваливается к стене.  
\- Тебя?  
\- Это какой-то пиздец, - говорит Лу Хань. Ты — какой-то пиздец, - думает.  
Но Минсок, кажется, слишком пьян, чтобы как-то среагировать — китаец даже не уверен, что тот его услышал, поэтому не остается ничего, кроме как осторожно подхватить его за плечи.  
\- Пойдем?  
\- Не хочу идти, - почти ноет, но когда Хань начинает подталкивать к двери — послушно переставляет ноги, - я устал, знаешь?  
\- Смотри, вон Исин сидит — близко.  
\- Не идти.  
Да что же ты сегодня несешь-то? - Ханю взвыть хочется, но он может только выдавить кривую улыбку, подводя Минсока к бару.  
\- Он и правда перебрал.  
\- Вижу, - Исин кивает, помогая Мину сесть — руками его трогает; Хань бесится и не может с этим ничего поделать, - наверное, нам пора.  
\- Нееееехочу, - снова ноет Минсок — и вот сейчас хочется вместе с ним, только вместо этого  
\- Точно пора, - вылезает вымученным признанием очевидного.  
\- Поможешь мне довести его до выхода?  
Конечно Хань поможет.  
Со всей ответственностью — и руками поперек чужой спины, и заботливым осторожно, тут ступенька — и всем вообще, лишь бы еще минуту, еще секунду рядом-близко. Потому что на вопрос «а когда потом?» ответ — никогда.   
На улице ночь холодом прокатывается по коже: Хань чувствует, как Минсок в одной рубашке ежится, и тут же стягивает с пояса свою, на чужие плечи накидывая. Плевать, на самом деле, что сам в футболке только — его всего сжигает разочарованием от того, что Мин снова отстраняется и приваливается к грубой кирпичной кладке спиной.   
\- Сигареты есть? - спрашивает, взгляда не поднимая — вообще, кажется, снова жмурится до белых пятен под веками.  
Конечно, у Ханя есть.   
Он ему сам прикуривает, протягивая уже тлеющую — и хочет также рассыпаться серым и ненужным, когда Минсок без каких-либо сомнений забирает, глубоко затягиваясь — пьяный, в его рубашке на плечах и такой бесконечно далекий. Всего полметра, как же.  
Исин появляется вновь совсем не к месту — выходит с телефоном в руках.  
\- Мин, какой у тебя адрес?  
Но тот только глубоко затягивается, выдыхая вместе с дымом что-то невнятное, а потом сигарета выскальзывает из пальцев — и Хань сам удивляется, как заваливающегося Минсока подхватить успевает.   
\- А ты его адреса не знаешь?  
\- Нет, - Исин хмурится, извиняясь в трубку и сбрасывая, - блять.  
\- Ага, блять, - бормочет Минсок и жмется к Ханю плотнее, кажется, в поисках тепла — носом утыкается в плечо, дышит шумно, чтобы спустя пару мгновений выдать едва слышное: - вкусно.  
Китаец, к сожалению — слышит. И сдается.   
\- Я могу отвести его к себе, - что?  
Только Исин весь расцветает облегчением — и вопросов как-то слишком много появляется, только  
\- Очень выручишь, у меня на эту ночь еще есть планы, - все объясняет.   
\- Да мне не сложно, - Хань улыбается. Сложно не.

В такси приторно пахнет освежителем воздуха — этот запах всегда раздражал до тошного, поэтому Лу Хань бесстыдно пользуется невменяемым состоянием Минсока и притягивает его к себе за плечи, глубоко вдыхая аромат почти родного парфюма и табака. Да, так душит сильнее — нежностью болезненной и тоской — но от этого отказаться ни за что бы не заставили.   
Мин в его руках — совсем беззащитный, покорно ближе жмется и что-то ворчит себе под нос, то и дело роняя голову на чужое плечо и тут же выпрямляясь; это упрямство, гордость или еще что — китаец честно не знает, какие мысли терзают пьяную голову его личной катастрофы, но в какой-то момент просто не выдерживает.   
\- Лежи уже, - рукой кофейную макушку к себе прижимает и не дает отстраниться — впрочем, Минсок не так долго пытается — спустя несколько вдохов успокаивается и, кажется, засыпает даже.

Действительно засыпает, поэтому из машины его Хань аккуратно вытаскивает и на руки подхватывает, с какой-то совершенно непередаваемой смесью эмоций ощущая, как сопящий нос утыкается в основание шеи.   
Лифт мигающими кнопками отсчитывает этажи до тридцать четвертого, а он сам — удары своего сердца прямо в ушах; оглушительно. Ввести код удается каким-то чудом с первого раза и не отпуская Минсока, который возиться начинает уже в квартире, когда коленкой встречает угол — больно, наверное.  
\- Прости-прости, - Хань шепчет искренне, а сам тонет — не меньше — в сонных глазах, смотрящих с полнейшим непониманием, - ты не называл адрес, а потом уснул, и вот.... как бы.  
\- Хань?  
У Минсока голос хриплый — мелко корябает самое нутро; он вскидывает брови в немой полу-просьбе отпустить его, а китайцу не хочется. Вот прямо как тогда в баре, с нытьем и капризами — не хочется. Поэтому он посылает все к черту и осторожно усаживает Мина на стоящий в прихожей комод, оставаясь стоять ближе необходимого и допустимого, наверное, тоже ближе.   
\- Можешь просто сказать спасибо, - ухмыляется, а сам дохнет от осознания — безбожно и безжалостно.  
Минсок сомневается три глубоких вдоха — и тянется к Ханю: ладонями за плечи и губами по губам рваным спасибо; такую благодарность и тот и не мечтал получить, да?   
Мечтал, все эти два с лишним гребаных года — только такую и мечтал. Поэтому сейчас на принятие решения не тратит ни секунды, отвечая: руками поперек чужой спины к себе ближе и языком — глубже.   
Как раньше — ломает одним осознанием, ведь это — Минсок. Это действительно он сейчас.   
\- Суука, - тянет, отстраняясь, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже, - что же ты делаешь?  
\- Могу не, - Мин заламывает брови, а сам непроизвольно губы облизывает.  
\- Я не могу.  
Это ведь одна большая провокация; Минсок — одна большая провокация для Лу Ханя в каждом малейшем проявлении. И за годы, что его не было рядом, все стало только хуже, кажется, потому что кроме нежности — всепоглощающей и бесконечной, как ночное небо — теперь еще и тупо ноющее знание того, как это — без.   
Хань не дает ответить — забирает чужие слова, языком слизывает с губ — прикусывает зубами нижнюю и оттягивает, глаза закрывая и откровенно задыхаясь; чувствует, как миновы ладони неуверенно под его футболку забираются — и все-таки воет. Едва слышно, глухо, но так, что Минсок вздрагивает, замирая.   
Смотрит на него своими огромными глазищами — и Хань готов поспорить — все понимает.   
Понимает же?   
Потому что слов объяснять нет, если только желание коснуться везде, проникнуть так глубоко, чтобы больше не вытравить — и Хань не собирается останавливаться. Снова целует, неловко пытаясь дурацкую рубашку расстегнуть; рвет, кажется, половину пуговиц, но в итоге с абсолютным восторгом сразу две с миновых плеч стягивает. Как никогда уже больше не надеялся — ведет ладонями по рукам-ключицам, подушечками больших пальцев обводит напрягшиеся соски и спускается на подрагивающий от рваных вдохов-выдохов живот.   
\- Что же ты, блять, делаешь? - вслух думает, очерчивая пресс, которого раньше не было — и это сносит, господи, сносит крышу.  
\- Нравится? - Минсок шепчет почти оглушительно, заставляя взгляд поднять; смотрит пристально и губы продолжает то и дело облизывать, мелко хватая ртом густой, кажется, воздух. Хань залипает слишком откровенно на несколько бесконечностей, не меньше, прежде чем найти в памяти нужные слова.  
\- Тебе идет.  
\- Сука, - болезненным щипком на пояснице и новым поцелуем — чтобы больше не говорить, потому что словами все совсем не так получается. Хань согласен — Хань целиком и полностью «за», а еще руками — под; под чужими строгими брюками, которые уже успел расстегнуть. На мгновение только замирает, а потом касается уже напряженного члена, ловя сразу несколько отрывистых всхлипов-стонов ртом и ими же захлебываясь.  
Минсок весь напрягается и чужим рукам подается с такой блядской откровенностью, что вывернули бы наизнанку его — не так честно вышло. Лу Хань этой искренностью давится — и не может не думать, а было ли так для кого-то другого за это время? Не могло ведь не быть, да? Злится, больно царапает низ живота Минсока и кусает в ключицу — и только потом ловит непонимающий взгляд.   
\- Много ты... - начинает, но не может, просто не может, потому что грязно — а то, что у него к Мину — оно не такое. Только тот понимает.  
\- Тебя это разве должно волновать? - закрывается, - сам, поди, половину вашего Китая переебал.  
\- Я... блять, - хочется отмотать; и лучше бы — на пару лет назад, - не важно, ладно? Это все сейчас не важно.  
Сам хоть себе веришь? - кривится, но Минсока на себя тянет снова и целует глубоко — с извинением и неосознанной просьбой понять правильно.   
\- Сука, - второй раз выдыхает тот в ответ, но сдается — расслабляется, коленями чужие бедра сжимает и на руках подтягивается верх-вниз; слишком остро, - какая же ты, Хань, сука.  
Позволяет китайцу снова себя поднять и в спальню отнести, шипит только, когда им снова косяк двери ловят, и кусается в плечо больно на ненужные извинения.   
У Лу Ханя кровать огромная в куче подушек с каким-то пестрым бредом на белье, но это так не важно, когда он с какой-то абсолютно не нормальной бережностью Минсока на нее укладывает и тут же сверху усаживается, продолжая зацеловывать его всего, каждый гребаный сантиметр кожи над расстегнутыми приспущенными брюками. От ощущения чужих пальцев, которые в пшеничные волосы зарываются и направляют, ближе к коже тянут, хочется позорно хныкать — и он себе позволяет это, утыкаясь носом в живот. Ладонями продолжает миновы бока гладить, и боже, хочется расплакаться — но было бы слишком уж сопливо, поэтому Хань спускается ниже, сквозь ткань боксеров проходясь всей поверхностью языка по стоящему уже члену — от самого основания и до влажного пятна выделившейся смазки; Минсок выгибается.   
Ломается в пояснице, как всегда это делал, а потом зажмуривается, кулаками сминая простынь и закусывая губы, чтобы не кричать. Хань помнит — кричит он громко.   
\- Не смей сдерживаться, - получается почти приказом, - и смотри, смотри на меня.  
Он стягивает с Минсока штаны вместе с бельем и снова давится глухим воем, когда тот ноги раздвигает - для него — и смотрит. Как и просил, блять, смотрит, на локтях приподнявшись, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Хань просто не может не — ведет ладонями по лодыжкам, а потом замирает под коленками, мысленно матерясь — целует нежную кожу под суставом и губами по внутренней стороне бедра проходится. Вылизывает все такую же нежную складочку и касается члена — едва ощутимо. Поцелуями по всей длине проходится, после взгляд поднимая, чтобы чужой поймать, и губами головку обхватывает, тут же заглатывая глубже и пошло втягивая щеки — дуреет от вида задыхающегося раскрасневшегося Минсока. Хань пальцами себе помогает, а другой рукой ниже ведет, касаясь сфинктера и надавливая.   
\- Хань, я давно не... - заставляет китайца остановиться, широко распахнув глаза, - смазка.  
Минсок серьезно смотрит и хмурится в недоумении, когда у китайца губы в счастливой — не меньше — улыбке разъезжаются; он ему снова в живот утыкается и щекочет глубокими частыми вдохами.   
\- Придурок, блять, - его такого пнуть коленом под ребра хочется нестерпимо просто, потому что слишком легко верить; а этого Мин себе не позволяет. Поэтому ногой все же Ханя пихает, - двигайся уже.  
А тот еще шире улыбается своей тупой — очаровательной — широченной улыбкой, собирая морщинки вокруг глаз, и послушно переползает к краю кровати, залезая в тумбочку. Минсок смотрит, как на чужой спине мышцы под кожей ходят — Хань подкачался, он знает, он за каждым появлением его где бы то ни было следил, но когда вот так в живую — совсем иначе. Всегда иначе было. Поэтому оказаться вдруг рядом и начать позвонки губами считать — выходит почти неосознанно. То, как Хань вздрагивает, отдается внутри приятным — Минсок пальцами подцепляет пояс все еще застегнутых джинсов и по кругу ведет, на чужом животе ладонями встречаясь и ловко вытягивая из петли тугую пуговку. Ханеву шею почти вылизывает, дурея от нового парфюма китайца и от старого, все того же, его запаха — тоже дурея. Тот миновым рукам поддается, спиной жмется, словно кот по ласке истосковавшийся — и его хочется. Всего, себе, такого вот — близкого; Минсоку страшно думать, что это только на ночь, поэтому эти мысли отбрасываются, а сам он тянет все-таки доставшего смазку Ханя обратно.   
У китайца уже и следа улыбки не осталось — взгляд серьезный и тяжелый, когда он Мина в новый поцелуй затягивает. И что же ты делаешь, блять? - спросить теперь уже у него хочется; губами, руками, которые снова вниз пустились, своим существованием — что?   
Минсок прогибается, позволяя пальцу Ханя скользнуть внутрь, и жмурится, мыча в поцелуй — ему до одури приятно и так давно не. У китайца пальцы уверенные и его, Минсока, слишком хорошо знающие — остается только подаваться точным движениям, ладонями за ханевы плечи цепляясь так, что больно, наверное, должно быть. Только Ханю плевать, он сам с ума сходит от одной только мысли, что Мин в его руках — горячий, восхитительный - вдохами захлебывается и отзывается на каждое движение. Его хочется любить долго, чтобы до шума в ушах и пятен перед глазами — и никак иначе, но.  
\- Давай уже, - вырывается у Минсока всхлипом, которому Хань сопротивляться просто не умеет. Он быстро джинсы с бельем стягивает, почти рыча, когда Мин ноги широко за колени ладонями разводит и призывно в пояснице прогибается, продолжая из-под ресниц смотреть.  
\- Ты охуел, - доверительно сообщает ему китаец, когда наконец возвращается, и снова в поцелуй затягивает, потому что как вообще не? Устраивается между ног и одним резким толчком до основания входит, - в конец просто.  
\- Это ты мне говоришь, - на каком-то чистом упрямстве выдавливает Мин, жмурясь и губы закусывая до больного; Хань тут же след от зубов языком зализывает.  
\- Я, - выдыхает в чужой рот, начиная двигаться, - тебе.  
На ответ Минсока банально не хватает, китаец двигается блядски медленно, растягивая и входя до предела, кажется. До личного предела Мина, на котором хочется сдохнуть от растекающегося по всему телу острого наслаждения.   
\- Открой глаза, ну, - снова просит Хань, лбом в чужой упираясь и не нарушая темпа.  
\- Заебал, - Минсок слушается, хотя у него много едких слов в голове. Только от взгляда китайца крошится все и осыпается бессмысленным, - трахай, ну.  
Хань тоже подчиняется — темп увеличивает, помогая Мину себя за бедра ногам обхватить, чтобы легче — пронзительнее и глубже; дышит рвано, срываясь на стоны. У него внутри горячо и узко — настолько, что фраза про «давно не» вновь отзывается внутри китайца почти детской радостью.  
\- Дай... я сверху, - выдыхает Минсок, снова зажмуриваясь, и Хань покорно перекатывается, позволяя себя оседлать. И теперь самому закрыть глаза хочется, потому что когда Мин начинает двигаться, запрокинув назад голову — это слишком. Китаец руками за бедра ему помогает, задыхаясь удовольствием, но не выдерживает — садится, поперек спины Минсока обхватывая и к себе прижимая, и языком с ключиц чужой вкус собирает, зубами чуть прикусывает бьющуюся на шее венку, тут же зацеловывая до болезненного красного.  
\- Мой, - выдыхаем прямо в ухо, с восторгом чувствуя, как Минсок одним только этим словом захлебывается, утыкаясь Ханю в основание шеи. Мычит, продолжая насаживаться с таким остервенением, будто если остановится — умрет, не меньше. А потом за мочку уха китайца больно кусает, сережку зубами оттягивает — языком тут же проходясь.  
\- Всегда был, - и Хань захлебывается тоже. Ладонью член Минсока обхватывает, доводя до пика, и сам кончает — до пятен под веками и шума в голове, как и желал. Лу Хань назад на спину откидывается, позволяя Мину упасть сверху в попытке восстановить сбитое к чертям дыхание; чистой ладонью во влажные кофейные волосы зарывается и ласкает лениво почти — но все равно слишком нежно, чтобы не замечать.  
\- Без презерватива, да? - хрипло тянет Минсок, губами касаясь кожи на чужой груди, - не боишься?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Ты говорил уже, - Хань улыбается, чувствуя, как Мин на нем возится, устраиваясь поудобнее — а еще все еще чувствуя себя в нем, - твой зато.  
Минсок кусается больно — еще больнее молчит, не отвечая на последние слова, но китаец понимает. Наверное понимает — старается понимать. Как и тогда, когда Мин от него ушел, потому что было слишком сложно совмещать появляющуюся популярность, загруженное до упора расписание — и отношения.   
Хань старается, но от этого больно не меньше, поэтому  
\- Не молчи, - вырывается непозволительной слабостью, которая заставляет Минсока приподняться, в чужие глаза заглядывая.  
\- Я не... - а у Ханя в уголках век блестит опасно; голос срывается от неожиданной откровенности, - я тут один придурок, ладно?  
Нихуя не ладно, - хочется сказать китайцу, но он только головой качает, к потолку взгляд поднимая. Чувствует, как Минсок с него слезает, и боится пошевелиться; вдохами отсчитывает — раз, два, три — как вдруг чувствует опустившееся на него одеяло. Мин под него забирается, устраиваясь под боком Ханя, и руками-ногами обнимает, к себе тянет.   
\- Я не знал, как вернуться, - выдыхает глухо в плечо, - не знал, есть ли все еще куда.  
Хань давится воздухом, замирая всем телом, потому что что ты несешь — вопрос вечера.   
\- Недавно познакомился с Исином — он, кстати, хозяин того бара, - продолжает Минсок, стараясь не замечать чужой реакции, - и узнал, что ты там регулярно бываешь. Ничего сегодня странным не показалось?  
Ханю хочется сказать, что показалось — все вообще, но он вдруг понимает, о чем говорит Минсок.   
\- Когда я вообще напивался до такого состояния? Странно, что ты так легко поверил, - звучит теперь уже совсем глухо и почти отчаянно.  
\- Может быть, это потому что я не умею не верить тебе? - вырывается с нотками детской обиды в голосе — и злости на то, что им вот так вертят; что Минсок в очередной раз им так вертит.   
\- Я знаю, - честно признает, - поэтому не мог не попытаться. Мне попросить прощения? Или уйти?  
Минсок под конец фразы даже возиться начинает в попытке отстраниться — но Хань не дает. Минсок всегда таким был — и вряд ли изменится; всегда был на несколько ходов и решений впереди — иногда, слишком эгоистичных, чтобы их так просто принять.   
\- Ты сука, какая же все-таки сука, - выдыхает, не смотря на Мина, но и не позволяя ему отодвинуться, - всегда ею был.  
Людей нельзя изменить. Но в конечном итоге все ведь упирается лишь в его собственное решение: готов Хань мириться с заебами Минсока, которые больше его собственных на какую-то совершенно невозможную для осознания величину — или нет.   
\- Правда уйдешь, если скажу?  
\- Да, - тут же выдыхает Мин, а потом как-то слишком резко всем телом обмякает, глухо добавляя: - или нет. Не уверен, что смогу.  
Хань думает, что это пиздец — все эти годы, и очевидно, что дальше проще не будет. Только... оно того стоит?   
Наверное.   
\- Давай я схожу в душ, если тебе нужно время для решения, - Минсок снова возится, хмурится и взгляд отводит, усаживаясь на кровати спиной к Ханю и осматривая комнату в поисках брюк. У него спина сгорбленная, с выступающими позвонками, плечи — шире, чем китаец помнит, но все равно бесконечно трогательные в своих мягких линиях. По ним красным рассыпаны его — Лу Ханя — метки, и от одной мысли, что их там снова не будет, хочется послать весь мир к черту.  
Если Минсок того не стоит, то что вообще тогда?   
\- Ты сходишь в душ, давай, - тихо начинает китаец, приподнимаясь на локтях, - ты утром уедешь к себе — тоже давай. А потом, давай, ты вернешься сюда с вещами и больше никуда не уйдешь.   
Хань садится, со спины Мина обнимая и утыкаясь ему в шею.  
\- Никогда, давай?  
Это нечестно, - хочется сказать Минсоку; ты что, глупый совсем? - спросить. Он не понимает, зачем Ханю все это — такому потрясающему, такому успешному, такому красивому. Зачем ему Минсок, который каждый раз делает только больно?   
\- Зачем? - задушено и почти неслышно, - зачем тебе?  
\- Я же сказал, что я — твой, - уверенность в тихи голосе крошит желанием сдаться, - а ты мой. Умеешь по-другому? Я вот — нет.  
\- Дурак, - только Мин, на самом деле, больше и не хочет бороться, - придурок, идиот, как тебя вообще Земля носит...  
Он шепчет с нарастающей истерикой, ладонями находя чужие и сжимая сильно-сильно; назад отклоняется, позволяя обратно утянуть на подушки — и задыхается облегчением. Хань ему и это позволяет — всегда и все позволял, Минсок знает. А еще знает, что больше не хочет этим так эгоистично пользоваться, поэтому  
\- Все, что ты говорил — давай, - заканчивает поток бессвязного и ненужного, - я не уйду.  
Хань довольно мычит ему в макушку, ладонями — своими-чужими — выписывая у Мина на животе какие-то иероглифы, кажется. Электронные часы на книжной полке отсчитывают двоеточием секунды между 4:16 и 4:17 утра. По полу разбросана испорченная, наверняка, одежда — но ее не жалко.   
Новое утро вступает в свои права, а Минсок впервые за долгие месяцы чувствует себя снова дома.   
\- Только ты не отпускай меня никогда больше, ладно?

**Author's Note:**

> 160731


End file.
